Zsombor Pelikan
Zsombor Pelikan is the son of the youngest prince from the Hungarian fairy tale The Pelican. Info Name: Zsombor Pelikán Age: 14 Parent's Story: The Pelican Alignment: Neutral Roommate: Tarik Slavuj Secret Heart's Desire: To conquer my fear of water. My "Magic" Touch: I have extensive knowledge of birds. Storybook Romance Status: I don't have a girlfriend, but I would definitely love to have one. "Oh Curses!" Moment: I don't know how to swim. I get really nervous around water. Favorite Subject: Beast Training and Care. Birds are so fun to be around. Least Favorite Subject: Grimmnastics. Swimming class terrifies me. Best Friend Forever After: The birds are good friends of mine. Character Appearance Zsombor is of average height, with blond hair and green eyes. He wears a maroon vest with a feather pattern over a purple shirt and purple skinny jeans. Personality Zsombor is shy and reserved, and spends much of his time alone. He loves birds and is always gazing out the window to listen to their songs. He is afraid of deep water due to a tramautic accident as a child where he nearly drowned. Biography Hello! I'm Zsombor Pelikan. I'll tell you about my father's journey to find the magic pelican who could make people young again. He shared his cake with a beggar, who told him how to reach the pelican. He was given a flute that could summon animals. He then entered the service of an old witch and later received access to her horses. He took an old foal, who became a beautiful horse. Afterwards he was assisted by three old women, who led him to a church where the pelican dwelt. He took the pelican with him. On his way back, he met his brothers, who cut off his hands and stole the bird. A swineherd rescued him, Through magic, his hands and feet were restored. He then went to reveal himself and make the pelican sing. He was rewarded half the kingdom and his brothers were executed. When my father got older, he took a beautiful girl to be his wife. That's where I come in. I have two older brothers, who are set to be the next brothers in my story. They both love me very much and don't wish to hurt me. Now that my grandfather is gone, my father rules as king. Being at school is kind of hard. I've always been a bit of a loner, and it's hard for me to make friends. I do have a nice roommate named Tarik, although he's very different from me. He understands how I feel, but he talks a lot, and sometimes I wish for peace and quiet. I love birds, and I want to get to know them better. I would love to find the pelican to make my father happy. Pelicans are pretty cool birds since their beaks can carry a lot of food. The pelican is a symbol of my father's kingdom, and the magic pelican knows all. I'm a bit torn in two when it comes to my destiny. On one side, I want to help my father, who has an eye that laughs and another that weeps, and make him happy. On the other side, I'm very concerned about my brothers and I think they're entitled to happiness too. That's why I'm a Neutral. Another thing I struggle with is my fear of water. I once fell from a boat and nearly drowned, and it left me afraid of water. I don't like going to the pool, and I stay on land whenever I'm at the beach. I don't even like being on boats. I hope I can do something about it. I'll need to cross the sea to find the magic pelican. Trivia *Zsombor's surname means "pelican" in Hungarian. *Zsombor has a pet hedgehog named Laci. *Zsombor is allergic to peanuts. *If he were an official character, he would be voiced by Antony Del Rio. Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Neutrals Category:Princes Category:NibiruMul's OCs II Category:Hungarian